This invention generally relates to a color imaging apparatus, and specifically relates to a color imaging apparatus including an image pickup tube and a striped color filter disposed in a light path to a photoelectrical conversion target of the image pickup tube to produce a luminance signal and color component signals in accordance with an industry standard television system.
Some color imaging apparatus include an image pickup tube and a striped color filter disposed in a light path to a photoelectrical conversion target of the image pickup tube. A line-by-line rectangular raster scan allows the image pickup tube to generate a color-multiplexed video signal from which given color signals are derived. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,221 discloses such a color imaging apparatus. Characteristics of the color-multiplexed signal outputted by the image pickup tube generally depend on electron beam scanning conditions which are liable to vary due to various factors. Variations in the characteristics of the color-multiplexed signal sometimes cause inaccuracies in the given color signals. A circuit or device for compensating for such variations in the characteristics of the color-multiplexed signal is generally complicated.